Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser
The Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser, or simply the Dreadnaught, was a type of capital ship built for planetary occupation and space combat used by the Alliance of Nations, the Axis of Empires, the Coalition of Independent States, and various Independent factions. CharacteristicsEdit : "the Horde's latest gift to the military obsessed." : ―Khan Noonien Singh on the Dreadnaught-classsrc Dimensions The keel of the Dreadnaught-class ran nearly 600 meters with the bow overlapping to produce a clamshell-like appearance. Each vessel had a cluster of weapons blisters spread across the hull. The ship was designated a heavy cruiser in standard classification1 and was considered a downscaled warship when compared to the ship-designs from the Core.13 The forward ventral portion of the Dreadnaught-class was used as a massive cargo hold, with a docking port located at the bow of the ship. Additional cargo holds were situated towards the center of the ship, in front of the areas housing the main reactor and secondary power generators. Docking ports were also located on either side of the ship. Offensive and defensive systemsEdit Weapon systems included twenty quad laser cannons (six bow, seven port, seven starboard), ten laser cannons (five port, five starboard and mounted in blisters), and ten turbolaser batteries (five bow, five stern). Some ships were later customized to feature a warhead launcher for anti-starfighter defense. Deflector shield projectors were also located inside some of the blisters flanking the hull, and the primary and secondary sensor transceivers were located towards the stern of the vessel, on the dorsal and ventral sides, similar to those on many typical corvettes. While technologically advanced at the time of its construction, the Dreadnaught-class lacked in sublight and hyperspace speeds (a Class 4 rating), suffered computer failures, and could not compete with comparable designs in terms of firepower and shielding. Between three and five Dreadnaught-class cruisers could outgun one Imperial-class Star Destroyer.11 Crew complement In addition to the technical drawbacks, Dreadnaught-class ships also required over 16,000 crewmembers to run at optimal performance—perhaps the highest crew per keel meter ratio of any modern starship. This high crew requirement put strains on recruitment efforts and turned supplying a Dreadnaught into a logistical nightmare. In comparison, slave-rigged Dreadnaughts reduced the complement requirements down to 2,200 crewmembers. Hangar complement The initial design was not focused towards carrier duty, but as the ships were upgraded and refitted, the center cargo holds were converted to hangar space, and a common complement of 12 starfighters was added to the vessel. Main bridge Unlike many contemporary warship designs, the Dreadnaught-class did not have an easily visible bridge section, opting to shelter the command decks and crew stations inside the main armored superstructure. These areas were located on the dorsal side of the bow. History Category:StarshipsCategory:HordeCategory:AlliesCategory:AxisCategory:Imperialist StarshipsCategory:Allied StarshipsCategory:Axis StarshipsCategory:Horde StarshipsDesigned by Rendili StarDrive for the Judicial Forces, the Dreadnaught first entered service over eighty years before the start. As one of the largest starship designs permitted under fleet restrictions imposed by the Ruusan Reformation, the Dreadnaught quickly emerged as a common fleet element in both galactic and local defence forces. In the decades since, and despite the advent of more advanced and powerful ships, the Dreadnaught continued to be a common sight across the Multiverse.Category:Hegemony Starships